Charming Speedway
by CharmedPhoebe12
Summary: When a demon attacks the Power of 4 they end up hunting down this chick at a Nascar Race. And a preminition Phoebe has might just change Piper's life...forever. Love for Nascar? Well it is Racing Fever! The Power of 4, Forever More!


Charming Speedway

Chapter #1

Books Don't Float?

Phoebe sat typing away at her laptop minding her own business sipping some coffee. Paige munched on some cereal over viewing the paper at just a glance pretending to care about the deaths in the paper and all the weddings and fires and what not. I mean. It wasn't like she didn't care about the things that where happening in the mortal world. She did! She really did. But ever since she had become a Charmed One and further more the protector of the innocents with her new found sisters Phoebe, Prue, and Piper it didn't seem as important as the magical world. For the last 2 months she had been fighting demons and exploding warlocks and vanquishing darklighters with her sister's help. Ever since she joined the magical crew, finding out not long ago that she was there half sister, life got a little easier and a little harder too. She liked having sisters, especially Phoebe, to share everything with. But the demon part kinda got to her sometimes. She knew she couldn't go back though. Once a Charmed One always a Charmed One she had heard Piper say various times. 'Speaking of Piper?' Paige thought to herself. She gazed up from her paper. Piper knelt over and grabbed a tray of muffins from inside the oven. She closed the door to the oven and set the cooked muffins on the counter to cool. Paige didn't mind Piper's scurrying about the kitchen in the morning. She knew cooking was Piper's passion. She could tell that from the moment Piper first made diner for the whole family. Ever since Piper had been teaching Paige the whole 'potion' business. Phoebe was good with spells. Paige could also tell that. She could practically make a spell in a split second if need be. Prue. Prue? Prue was more laid back and didn't quiet seem like a people person sometimes. But Paige could see through that. She just seemed to be able to see the better happier side of others. She wasn't sure if that was something that came with her powers or a general thing. Either was she knew Prue was kind at heart and enjoyed spending time with people she loved. Paige looked back down at the paper and skimmed for what seemed a long amount with out any sound or any words.

"Done!" Piper said chipper as she walked over to the table and set a single muffin in front of each of her sisters at the table. "Enjoy. I worked on them all morning. The best part is, fresh baked!" Piper rang starting to munch on hers.

"What?" Phoebe said finally lifting her head from the laptop. It had gotten a 'remodel' Paige saw. The laptop was now layered with mounds of butterfly stickers all over it. Breaking Paige's attention of the laptop again Prue burst into the kitchen with loud clicks of her heals and a heavy mean sigh.

Not noticing Prue like Paige did Piper broke into a clash of words. "Well I was talking about the muffins before you mindlessly got wrapped up in your work. Can't for one day you just tell Elise to go jump off a bridge or something?" Piper said.

"Morning." Prue finally broke from her clear furry.

"Good Morning Prue. Would you like a muffin?" Paige said grabbing a muffin from the tray in the middle of the table and handing it to Prue.

"Thanks but I gotta dash real fast outta hear. My boss needs me to come in early today for some reason. Naturaly I wouldn't agree to this but I was already up when he called so I said yes." She finished pouring her coffee and grabbed the muffin in one hand, pulling on a black spring jacket on over her usual black dress with the other. "Bye." Prue said kissing them all on the head and rushing out of the house sipping up some coffee as she fled.

"Well. At least she has some time to stop and actually regard the fact that I put my heart into making muffins for you's." Piper said staring at Phoebe typing at her work on her laptop again.

"Yep." Phoebe said. "Look I gotta go. I'll be late for work if I don't." She said finally closing her laptop and taking a bite from her muffin. "Bye." She said just tapping Piper and Paige's shoulders quickly, grabbing the keys to her car off the rack of the key rack, and rushing off.

"I guess it is just you and me now?" Paige asked giving Piper a smile.

"Nope." Piper said in a semi harsh way. "I gotta go to the club. Tonight we have Michelle Branch playing and I wanna get it tidied up before the performance. Why don't you study or practice some magic while I'm gone. I will be back at 3:00pm ok?" Piper said kissing her head and darting to get her jacket.  
"Ok. Whatever. Love you. Bye." Paige said waving a single hand at Piper as she fled the house. She heard the front door slam as Piper walked out calling after her with a response. But the response didn't matter seeing as Paige couldn't hear Piper through the mound of muffin in Piper's mouth. She did have Piper leave with a smile from her baby sister though.

"Bye." Paige smiled waving again. She saw Piper give a wave and then came the slam. Paige's bright smile and friendly wave turned into a frown, a sigh, and then a drop of the hand onto a muffin in the basket. She plucked one that looked dashed with cinnamon and puffier than the others out and started munching on it.

"Well," Paige said looking over at The Bay Mirror newspaper of which Phoebe worked at. "Guess it's just you and me now huh?" The paper just sat there as expected. As usual. Though Paige was happy to be with her sisters now and be felt in a family, she realized very often that she was left alone in the house to either just practice magic or watch t.v. all day. Paige sighed. She looked up from the lifeless half eaten muffin and decided to read the latest 'words of wisdom' in Phoebe's advice column 'Ask Phoebe'. That got Paige thinking of her sister. She then decided she would call Phoebe to ask about her day so far over Phoebe's lunch brake. She looked over to the steps. Then back to the paper again. WAIT! Paige snapped her head back over to the view of the steps. She could have sworn not a second later she saw something floating down off of them.

"What the hell?" Paige asked herself. She stood up tucking her toes in her baby blue slippers and walked over to the door frame looking around. Nothing. She started walking down the hallway. Nothing. She looked up the steps. Nothing yet again. In the living room? Nope. The bathroom. Notta. Not even in the Sun Room. Paige figured she just saw something and headed back into the kitchen to finish reading Phoebe's column and her muffin. Paige had to laugh at some of these hopeless people in the paper Phoebe replied to. Paige read one from Sleepless in Sanfransico.

"Dear Phoebe," Paige read aloud. "I can't sleep. I can't seem to find why not? I do healthy activities and even eat right. I do calming yoga, read, but I still find myself tossing and turning in bed all night. I am hopeless in the morning and I have to rely on coffee all day or I will find myself falling asleep on my computer. It has been affecting my social life and work life. I am grouchy and just need to find an easier way to sleep. Can you help me?" Paige moved on to read Phoebe's column. She glanced over in the direction of the 'U.F.O.'. Not seeing anything she got her attention back on Hopeless in Sanfransico's column to read what Phoebe had to say. Just when she went to read the first word she heard a bang! Not a loud one, just quiet enough for her to hear.

"Coming!" Paige called expecting it to be a delivery man or some door to door sales person wanting something of hers. She walked out to the hallway and noticed something lying on the ground. _The Book of Shadows_? Paige thought.

"How did you get out here?" Paige picked up the book full of spells, potions, and demons. She tucked it behind her back to answer the door.

"Hello!" Paige said with a joyful smile as she swung the door open. No one was there. Paige leaned her head out of the door way to gaze around and see if any one was there. No one stood in front, aside, or even in back of her. _Huh?_ Paige thought. She slammed the door shut tight and locked behind her.

"How on earth-'' Paige was cut off from finishing her sentence. She was smacked across the face and went flying into the living room knocking over the lamp.

"Ouch." Paige said rubbing her cheek. The book was no where in her arms.

"Whe-whe-where is the book!" Paige stammered. She looked up to where she once stood. There was the Book of Shadows floating in mid air. In a blink of an eye a young woman stand right beside it with her hands under it. Not touching it but almost like she was levitating it? Paige stood up and dusted her self off from the glass and carpet dust she picked up. The demon girl opened the Halliwell manor door and went to step out with the book. She ran out the door with her hand still in mid air hovering nothing.

"Dumb demon!" Paige called. "Don't you know by now the Book of Shadows can't leave the house?!" Paige dashed over and picked up the book. The demon girl scowled. In her hands suddenly appeared an athema. She threw it at Paige. Paige gasped and shoved the door shut. She heard a thump on the door and knew the athema hit it. She relocked the door, but then she thought _What good will this do me? Hopefully she is stupider than she looks and won't think to shimmer in. _Paige stood silent for a second as if expecting to be blown back or to have the door be kicked open or something. But nothing came. She quietly opened the door and looked to see if the athema was still there. It was indeed still in the door. Paige grabbed it quick and locked the door shut tight!

"Hopefully I can scry with this." Paige said examining it with the book tucked tight under her one arm. She looked at her watch to check what time it was. Her clock read 11:42am.

"Oh well. Time to call Piper." Paige said walking up to her room and reaching for the phone.

Chapter #2

Phoebe's Main Squeeze

Phoebe sat at her desk typing away. Every now and then she would nudge her glasses up a little on her face to see more proper. She was always cluttered with 'Ask Phoebe' questions. Sometimes so much it felt like she was a fish in a tank filled with stones! Today was one of those days to Phoebe.

"Knock, knock!" came a voice from the door. Phoebe looked up to find one of her co-workers standing there with a couple letters in her hands.

"You have some more letters, Phoebe." The woman said.

"Thanks Cassandra." Phoebe said.

"Where should I sit them down? Right on your desk?" Cassandra said to Phoebe walking closer to her.

"That's ok. Just sit them on my stool over near the other stacks." Phoebe pointed to an area of her office where letters where just piled up everywhere and falling and stacked and thrown.

"Yes Phoebe. Good luck." Cassandra said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Cassandra was a kind soul. One of the nicest people at _The Bay Mirror_. She always told Phoebe good luck with her column. Phoebe thought she needed that sometimes. She gazed over to the right of her laptop screen to check the time. It read 12:20pm. _YES!_ Phoebe thought. _Only 10 minutes till lunch time! Then I have to call Paige. _Phoebe's face suddenly turned to a frown. Paige was always at home alone. By herself, with not help to fend off a demon attack. And being a starting witch that wasn't a good thing to be alone during a demon attack.

"I gotta call Paige." Phoebe said aloud looking up from her typed words. She saved her file on the computer and pushed aside the lonely pile of letters already gone through and responded too aside to get up and ready for lunch. She always called Paige at lunch to keep her busy. If she had enough time she would even drive home to eat Subway with her or something. Phoebe now looked at her watch, 12:23pm. She tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't leave her office till at least 12:28pm so Elise wouldn't get frustrated and cut her brakes shorter than what they where. While Phoebe had time she grabbed her denim spring jacket and put it on over her peach corset and navy blue denim pencil skirt. She looked at herself in a mirror on the one side of the office to check her hair. Tidy, neat, beautiful as always. She peered down again at the watch. 12:25pm.

"Uhhhhh!" Phoebe tapped her foot again as if waiting for the world to stop spinning. She realized she was missing her purse. She tip toed over to the desk and slowly opened it up to grab her purse so she could spare a minute or so. Her whole outfit practically matched. Besides the denim jacket and pencil skirt and her peach corset, she had a denim purse while her hair was done up in a pony tail, a new look for Phoebe, with a peach ribbon wrapped around it. She kinda thought she looked a little childish despite the pencil skirt and corset, but she enjoyed this outfit. Besides. There was no harm in wearing something you had just bought to flaunt it. She nervously looked down at her watch again to make sure it was going on track seeing how much time she had wasted looking at herself and grabbing her things while thinking. The face read 12:27pm. PERFECT! She was free now. She didn't care if she was a minute late. She wanted out of there!

"Bye guys!" Phoebe called to her co-workers exiting _The Bay Mirror_ and walking to her green BMW. She looked around before she put her key into the car doors lock to open it. As she looked around she saw this man staring at her. _No problem, _thought Phoebe to herself, _I'm used to that attention. If they wanna stare they might as well do it and get it over with. _She unlocked her door and looked back at the guy. He was staring at her. This time he started walking toward her. Phoebe looked down out of embarrassment and started to put one foot in the car. Her heel clicked on the floor of her car as she climbed in. Trying to avoid Mr. Looks-A-Lot Phoebe quickly climbed in pretending not to notice. But before she could shut her door he grabbed her door. He leaned down and picked something up off of the side walk.

"I'm sorry miss, but does this belong to you?" He asked staring into her eyes. In his had he was holding a cell phone.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I never would have noticed it was missing if you wouldn't have told me. Thank you." Phoebe said swiping the phone from him and plucking it in her purse as fast as she could. She wanted out of that situation fast!

"Well I was just doing a good deed and couldn't help but stare." He said smiling at her.

"Hi." He extended a hand. "I'm Cole. Cole Turner." Phoebe was baffled! She didn't know what to say. He was a complete stranger totally hitting on her! Her defense barriers where up all over the place. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her trying not to revile too much to this guys and extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Phoebe Halliwell. You might read my column. I work at The Bay Mirror." She said shaking his hand.

"Ahh. Yes. The wonderful Phoebe Halliwell. I read your column when ever I get the chance." He said. Phoebe couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or being a complete fable to her. All she could stare at was his beautiful eyes.

"Thank you. It is great to find male fans too." She said waving her hand a little.

"No. The pleasure is all mine. But really I must be going now." He stood up. Phoebe felt relived but at the same time devastated.

"Wait! Could we exchange numbers if that would be ok with you to get together and eat lunch or something sometime?" Phoebe said grabbing pen and paper from her purse which she always found handy.

"Why, of course Phoebe." Cole said. Phoebe ripped her phone number out of the little book and gave it to him.

"And if you can't call me you could always find me here." Phoebe said with a laugh pointing in the direction of _The Bay Mirror_.

"Oh well you can count on my calling." Cole said handing her his number and the note book back. "Thank you." Cole said with a gorgeous smile and walked away.

"Buh. Uh. Good bye." Phoebe said then slammed her car door. That hadn't turned out as bad as she thought it would. Most of the time when she found a guy all she got was a bad punch line and a 'can I take you out to dinner sometime sweet thang?'. She smiled down at the paper.

"Cole?" She said then started up her car. She looked down at the paper and went to put it in her purse when she had a flash!

_She walked up to a door step. A man answered the door. She looks up seeing it is Cole. He lets her come into the house and sit down._

Suddenly Phoebe snapped back into reality. _Wow. He is a really, really sweet guy. _

Phoebe then floored her car, her mind carelessly wondering the streets of Sanfransico 'in love'.

Chapter #3

Charming Speedway

Phoebe got home to see Piper's car parked in the drive way. With a confused look she stumbled out of her car still practically unconscious and headed toward the house. She opened up the door and walked in.

"Hello!" Phoebe called.

"Where up here! In the attic!" Phoebe heard in a faint voice. She started heading up the stairs till she reached the attic.

"Hello. Did I miss something?" Phoebe said dropping her purse and taking off her jacket.

"Lots, Paige got attacked by another demon today." Piper said with the scrying crystal hanging over a map.

"So now we have to go kick that sorry bitch's ass before she try's to steal the book again." Paige said looking up and smiling as she flipped through _The Book of Shadows_.

"Wow. Ok. Where is Prue?" Phoebe said sitting down next to Paige.

"She is on her way home. We don't know how powerful she is yet or if she is just a lower class demon considering she didn't know the book couldn't leave the manor less it was from a Charmed One." Piper said.

"I'm searching the book right now." Paige said turning another page.

"And I'm scrying for her." Piper said looking up from the spinning 'jewel'.

"What do you need help with?" Prue said walking in the attic door.

"Well apparently Paige got attacked by another demon today so now we have to go vanquish her." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Well at least I have off for the rest of the day." Prue said sitting down next to Phoebe. "My boss said the person who called off ended up coming in and he didn't need me." Prue said again staring down at the page Paige was looking at.

"HERE!" Paige shouted. "This looks like her! Piper come look!" Paige said. Phoebe and Prue leaned in closer to get a look at this demon jerk.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy scrying right now." Piper said. "Be with yah in a minute."

"Ok. You do that but I'll tell you what it says." Prue chirped up. "Now it says her name is Meredith and although she is a lower level demon I don't see why she is in the book? No special gifts or anything that couldn't incinerate us in a blink?" Prue said looking oddly at the page.

"Well there has to be something. A spell to vanquish her, a potion, I mean, why would she show up in the book if our ancestors had already vanquished her?" Piper pitched in.

"Wait! I think I found something." Phoebe said pointing to a line. "It says, she is much like a cazie demon and there is only one way to get rid of her for good. But it doesn't say anymore which might be the reason she is still alive. Our ancestors never could find a way!" Phoebe said.

"Oh my gosh! Piper. We can't vanquish her if we can't find her if we don't even know how to properly dispose of her demon guts!" Paige said. Instantly the scrying crystal dropped to the map. Piper stood up. Phoebe, Prue, and Paige jogged over to see where it landed.

"Delaware?" Prue said. "The demon is hiding in Delaware?"

"At least we found her. We will have to think of a plan to vanquish her on the way." Piper said grabbing Paige's hand.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked.

"It's time for you to use your magic a little harder now. We need you to concentrate on where the crystal landed on the map in Delaware and orb us all there." Piper said.

"Do you think it will work?" Phoebe said grabbing Piper's hand.

"Well if this doesn't work then we are going to be taking one way flights to Delaware to vanquish a demon." Prue said grabbing Paige's other hand.

"Ok now focus sweetie." Piper said.

"Ok." Paige said. She took deep breaths and focused all her concentration on the place in Delaware on the map. They all closed there eyes focusing with Paige to give her a boost of energy. 30 seconds later they opened there eyes.

"We're not in Kansas anymore!" Piper said releasing Paige's hand.

"Then just where are we?" Phoebe perked up opening her eyes and letting go of Piper's hand.

"Well I can tell you one thing." Prue said. "We just might be seeing racing stripes."

Chapter #4

Meet and Greet with 24 and 48

Paige winced. "Did I take us to the wrong place?" She begged her sisters.

"No. You couldn't have. We all where focusing on one place." Prue said looking around. She let go of Paige's hand and examined the room.

"I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" Phoebe shouted excited again. "We ARE AT A RACE TRACK. I know this because remember that one time my ex boyfriend took you and I, Prue, to see one of these things! And look around! Tires, tools, everything under the hood!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"But that still doesn't explain our little demon problem. So we are back 'stage' or something at a race track. That doesn't A. explain anything and B. we still can't find her or find out why where here." Piper said putting her hands on her hips. "And further more we don't even know how to properly dispose of her demon guts!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Calm down, Piper. We just need to wait it out a little and get out of here before we get spotted. I mean. We don't exactly look like we are here to see a race." Prue shuddered.

"But maybe we could stay back here and get super cool autographs from who ever's car is back here?" Paige said. Phoebe walked around the room a little bit till she got to a big tan sheet covering up something shaped like a car in size.

"Hey, we have been working all day. Why not?" Phoebe said placing her hand on the tan sheet. It was crisp and warm under her fingers like her sweaters when they just come out of the dryer.

"Uh. Correction Phoebs. I had just arrived at work. And then I had to leave Julie and Cameron to set up everything while I had to make another family run!" Piper shouted in a quieter tone.

"I'm sorry I was attacked by a demon, Piper, but seemed to be the most reliable one at the moment with Phoebe's column booked and Prue's boss needing extra hands." Paige blinked. Suddenly the girls heard foot steps coming in from a door.

"What do we do?" Piper said in a whisper hurriedly. But there was nothing that could be done. Before the girls had anytime to react a man came walking in carrying a clip board with him, dressed up in a racing uniform.

"So are you's the one's who had the V.I.P. passes?" He asked with a smile. Phoebe and Prue stepped out.

"Yes we are." Prue began.

"And we are here to meet them." Phoebe said, pretending she knew what she was doing. The think was she was going in same from that guys gorgeous smile.

"Ok, well then. I'll have them bring back Jeff and Jimmy." He said. "They'll be with you in one moment." He replied going to turn around to leave.

"Wait! As in Jeff GORDAN and Jimmy JOHNSON! Oh my gosh! It is isn't it! Ahh!" Phoebe jumped up and down smacking Piper's arm.

"Um, that is who you came to see right?" The man said checking the clip board again. "You's are Madison, Beth, Kiari, and Lori right?" He pointed to the sheet oddly.

"Yep, that's us. I'm Beth and these are my lovely sisters Madison, Kiari, and Lori." Paige said pointing to Piper, then Phoebe, then Prue.

"Well then. I guess I'll have them come back in a minute. Where still warming up. Thanks for being patient." He said, then with a smile tucked the clip board under his arm and walk out.

"WOW! I mean WOW!" Phoebe poked Piper. "How easy was that? Now we are trusted. We can search for the demon when ever we need to! Paige you're a genius!" Phoebe jumped up and hugged her. "Besides, I like the name Kiari." She threw her arm around Paige.

"Well you have to think fast. Right, Piper? I mean. Madison." Paige winked. She and Phoebe busted up laughing.

"Ok, ok, ok. Cut it out now. Just remember what our V.I.P. names are. Prue, you are Lori, Phoebe, I think we already stated that. Paige, you have to be Beth. And I'm Madison." Piper now crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, but when we are done we aren't watching the race. We have to go find this Meredith demon girl then get home." Prue said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Right, Lori." Paige said giving her a thumbs up. She and Phoebe laughed even more. Phoebe had to sit down on then ground to stop her self from falling over. She leaned on the back of the tan sheet. The sheet started to slip away and fall off.

"Oh no!" Phoebe cried trying to pull it back up. But it just slipped away and out of her hands reveling a car all done up. On the hood and sides of the car was the number 24 painted all over. A little strip read _Jeff Gordan_ on it.

"Oh wow." Piper said pushing Paige, Prue, and Phoebe back from the car. "They will be real mad if anything happens to the car so we can't touch it. Are we clear?" Piper said looking at Phoebe.

"Got it." Phoebe said holding up a thumb.

"Got it." Prue walked over to the car and started poking it. She, Paige, and Phoebe all laughed. The door swung open startling them. In came Jeff Gordan and Jimmy Johnson with there crew chiefs.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Phoebe chirped. "It's them, flesh and bone! The drivers we love!" Phoebe tried to sound like they where actually there so they could meet them and not hunt a demon.

"Hello, ladies, who are you." Jeff and Jimmy said extending their hands out as Paige, Prue, Phoebe, and Piper did too.

"We are just great. Wonderful! It is so amazing to meet you's!" Prue said as happy as she could possibly be.

"I'm Madison; this is Kiari, Beth, and Lori." Piper said pointing to her sisters. "We're big, HUGE, fans!"

"Why, thank you. Always nice to here from fans. Would you's like auto graphs?" Jimmy said.

"WOULD WE!?!?!?" Phoebe jumped up and down.

"How bout pictures too?" Paige said. She quietly held her hands behind her back and in a whisper quiet, so no one could hear she said "Camera." It orbed into her hands and with a delightful smile she pulled it out from behind her back. She luckily focused enough to orb the one she had at home. Better than someone's camera she didn't know!

"Sure, why not? We have about 5 minutes." They signed autographs all 4 times for 'Madison, Kiari, Lori, and Beth'.

"Who would you like these to? Yourselves?" The men asked.

"Um, actually we have our other sisters at home so if you could sign them to Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige that would be nice." Piper said acting as cool as she could with out flipping out.

"Wow. You sure have a lot of sisters. Will do." Jeff said.

"Ok, time for pictures!" Phoebe smiled walking over to the car ditzy like. Jeff and Jimmy walked over and stood beside her. They took pictures together of just themselves, Piper, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe. After that was said and done a group picture was taken.

"Well, we have to get going now ladies, we have to go get the engines started and all that 'fun' stuff." Jimmy laughed.

"Why, thanks for the pictures and autographs. Our sisters will be THRILLED!" Prue said leaning over on Phoebe.

"Your welcome. The pleasures all ours." Jeff said. Phoebe instantly thought of that nice Cole guy.

"I'll call you." Phoebe said.

"Huh?" Jimmy joked.

"Err, sorry. My sister means, 'she'll cheer you on'!" What a save from Piper.

"Ok, ladies. Enjoy the race and the autographs. Good bye." Jimmy and Jeff said.

"Good bye." The girls said in unison.

"And good luck." Prue called. The men left and it was time for them to kick it into high gears and kick the demons ass.

Chapter #5

The Last Punch

The 4 sisters had just walked out of the 'auto room' when they noticed all assortments of food stands from hotdogs to cotton candy to ice cream and beyond!

"Aw. Come on Piper. Can I go get some Cotton Candy! Please?" Phoebe said begging.

"Yeah, Piper. Phoebe and I can go get some Cotton Candy while you and Prue can go get some popcorn and soda for us all?" Paige offered.

"Fine, but you 2 better hurry back. We're not here for eating or anything. That little 'meet and picture take for 2 hours back there already slowed us down." Before Piper had the chance to say any more Prue barged in.

"Meet us at the refreshment stand. We will get some sodas and chill for a little." Prue said.

"CHILL! Chill? Prue we are looking for a –'' Prue grabbed Pipers arm and they started walking away.

"Come on, we got her off our back, time for fun!" Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand as they started toward the Cotton Candy machines back counter.

"It looks kinda deserted over here, Phoebe? I don't know about this." Paige said trailing behind her. "No one is getting Cotton Candy?"

"That's because they are going for the beer, flags, and hotdogs." Phoebe stated "It is perfectly normal for barley anyone to be getting Cotton Candy at a race?" They went to the back of the counter. Just then Phoebe's cell phone rang. She checked the time before she even thought about answering it.

"1:47pm. We have time. Let me get this call first ok?" Phoebe looked at Paige then answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, um Phoebe?" She heard a woman's voice on the other line.

"Yes, this is she?" Phoebe said.

"Elise is kinda mad because you haven't been back from you lunch brake yet." Phoebe wondered who this person was. CASSANDRA!

"Oh no, Cassandra. I'm sorry. I had a, uh, family emergency and need to take the rest of the day off. I will be in later to get my lap top and finish my work I promise." Phoebe testified.

"Oh, oh, ok, I don't think Elise will like that but I can tell her. Good Bye Phoebe." Cassandra said and then hung up. Phoebe shut her cell phone and stuffed it back in her purse. Wait! Her purse and her cell phone? How did she have those? Phoebe instantly went into a worried state of shock. She gazed up and looked around fast.

"PAIGE! Where are you?" Phoebe called. SMASH!

"Phoebe!" She heard Paige's voice say. Phoebe's purse suddenly vanished in her hands.

"Delusions cause confusions." She heard a female's voice say. Phoebe looked up. She looked to her side. She looked to the ground. No one was standing any where around her? Instantly she went into a state of total guard.

"Come on out and fight if you're that strong!" Phoebe said with a call getting in defense mode. She turned in all directions waiting to see Meredith coming at her. She started to walk in the direction she had heard Paige.

"Paige? It's me your sister Phoebe. Where are you Paige?" Phoebe said. She suddenly felt a burst of pain her stomach and went flying back toward the wall. She hit it with a hard punch and fell to the ground. She stood up as Meredith walked toward her. She pulled out an athema and began to hold it up as if to throw it.

"Now I will have the power of the Charmed Ones." She said heading straight for her. She threw the athema which went flying toward Phoebe! Phoebe ducked to her left and it hit the wall. She looked back at Meredith.

"Bitch! It won't matter. If you kill me you will only have the power of 1 Charmed One and the Power of 3 will still exist!" Phoebe ran at her and did a kick flip straight for her. She hit Meredith right in the chest sending her flying back into the Cotton Candy machine. Just as soon as she was flying toward it she stopped and was formed with blue orbs. _Wait a minute? She is not on the good side. Why could she possibly be orbing? _She saw Paige step out from behind Meredith frozen in mid air with the blue orbs.

"Ok, I orbed her but I did not freeze her." Paige said dropping her hands.

"Uh, yeah, and that would be because I did." Piper walked up to Phoebe and held her.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Yes, why would you ask?" Phoebe replied. With out anytime for a response Prue came running out of no where.

"Piper, NOW!" Prue shouted. Piper unfroze Meredith who Prue kicked. Meredith soared over and hit the Cotton Candy machine, smashing a couple pieces.

"Mess with my sisters!" Prue yelled. She stormed over to Paige and hugged her. "Are you alright, hun?"

"I'm fine. I don't know how Phoebe is doing though. Piper is over with her." Prue looked over from Paige to Phoebe.

"I'm fine I swear." Phoebe said standing up. _Whoa! Wait a minute. I don't feel so hot! _Phoebe thought falling to the ground. Piper looked at Phoebe! Then she looked at Paige.

"PRUE, PAIGE LOOK OUT!" Piper held Phoebe. Meredith was heading straight toward Prue and Paige.

"Paige orb her out of the stadium." Prue whispered fast. Paige listened and immediately focused on Meredith flying out of the stadium. She blinked at her and said "Meredith!" Meredith went flying over the wall of the stadium in a blanket of blue orbs.

"Guys! I don't think Phoebe is doing so hot!" Piper whimpered lifting up her hand with blood all over it. Paige and Prue gasped running over to Phoebe.

"Prue, I've been stabbed!" Phoebe said and then passed out. Paige turned her over to see the athema in her back. The girls worked fast to get her in their arms and orb her home.

Chapter #6

Four is the Key

Paige orbed them into the attic instantly and sat her on the couch they set up their.

"LEO!" Piper called. "We need him now." Piper said looking at Phoebe and swiping a piece of hair from her face. The attic was filled with a storm of bright blue orbs coming in.

"Honey, what is wrong!" Leo said running over. "Oh no, Phoebe." He said leaning over. He held his hands up to her back and focused on healing her. Her wound started closing up and her blood started disappearing. Phoebe sat up with a gasp!

"Prue! Paige! Piper! Oh my gosh! She nearly cough killed me. She has telekinesis!" Phoebe yelped breathing heavy and long.

"We know that now. But she will come for us and we still don't know how to vanquish her properly. Our ancestors never put anything in the book so we have to do that. Paige start looking on her page, we don't have much time." Prue said walking over with her. Piper hugged Phoebe. Phoebe saw a flash.

_Piper was sitting in a chair rocking a child. Leo came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. She quietly cooed to the child in her arms. "Hi, little guy. I love you." _The flash stopped.

"PIPER! Your gonna be a mom!" Phoebe jumped up.

"What?!" Leo burst looking at Piper.

"I had a premonition. You are going to have a son." Phoebe said staring at Piper. Prue and Paige looked over at them.

"Piper your gonna be a mom?" Paige said walking over. "That's great! Congratulations." She said hugging Piper.

"Wait, I don't get it? How did this happen. And don't say what I think you will." Piper pointed.

"Piper, I don't know. I had the flash. You are going to be pregnant." Phoebe smiled.

"But I can't get pregnant. Phoebe you know that. Paige so you do. No, it can't be." She frowned.

"Piper, if you like these facts then don't deny it." Prue said hugging her.

"Yes Piper, it might not be now but you will. Trust us. You where the first to get married. Why not for children?" Phoebe smiled. Just then the attic door was kicked in. Their Meredith stood looking mad!

"I thought I finished off your little sister!" She hissed throwing a fire ball which Prue telekinetically dodged.

"Wow for a pretty as you are you sure are stupid!" Piper said throwing her hand up. Meredith swarmed into little bits and fell to a ball of ash on the ground.

"That won't last long!" Phoebe said. "We have to get to the book." The girls and Leo all ran over to the _Book of Shadows_. They flipped over her page quick.

"Nothing. We can not get rid of her." Piper threw her hands in the air.

"Yes. There is one way." Paige said. "Our ancestors only ever had themselves and just kept running from her. Never the Power of 3, but never the Power of 4." Paige said with enforced words on the Power of 4.

"Paige is right. We have what it takes. We have enough power all together to defeat her. That is why our ancestors never could. They never had enough power. We can do this." Phoebe said.

"We need to lock hands and recite the Power of 4 spell." Prue said.

"I sorta changed it a little." Phoebe said.

"You did what?" Piper said. "Ok, well what is it!" She got excited. They looked over to see Meredith reforming.

"Not right now. Just repeat after me!" Phoebe said grabbing her sister's hands. Paige grabbed Prue's, Prue grabbed Phoebe's, and Phoebe grabbed Piper's.

"The Power of 4, Forever More." Phoebe started.

"The Power of 4, Forever More." Prue joined in.

"The Power of 4, Forever More." Piper and Paige recited together.

"The Power of 4, Forever More." The girls all chanted. Meredith started to get red and bigger like she was ready to explode.

"The Power of 4, Forever More." They recited one last time. Meredith boiled up and screamed. She instantly exploded into little pieces of ash all over.

"Did we do it?" Paige said.

"Only time will tell." Piper said.

"Speaking of which." Prue said.

"Now I don't want to get into it guys. I can't ok. Phoebe I don't doubt you but please. Me?

"We had to have vanquished her. Piper, we can put that aside and yes only time will tell if you and Leo have a child. But now, let's go see who wins that race!" Paige said grabbing All their hands and orbing them to the track.

Chapter #7

Race Fan For Life

"Woo hoo!" Screamed Phoebe. "Go Gordan! Number 24!" She shouted waving a flag in the air.

"Yeah go Gordan and Johnson!" Prue yelled with a hat on her head with the 48 number on it. The cars zoomed pass them to the finish line for the last lap.

"And it looks like the winner is GORDAN!" The announcer said proudly into the speaker. The crowd cheered including the Charmed Ones.

"Looks like those autographs and pictures where luck, and a good memory." Piper said when they orbed home. It was late around 7:30pm.

"We have to go to the club! We will miss Michelle Branch!" Prue said. They went to the club to celebrate and had a great time. When they arrived home Piper snuck into the bathroom to find out just what Phoebe was talking about. She looked down at the birth test to find it wasn't blue and she wasn't pregnant.

"Piper? What are you doing?" She heard Phoebe's voice behind her. Piper was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes quick.

"Nothing. You where wrong though. I'm not pregnant." She said.

"I didn't say you where. But have faith Piper. You will. I know it." Phoebe said hugging her.

"I just wish so bad I could." Piper cried hugging her sister.

"I know. It's ok. It will be." Phoebe said matting down her hair softly.

"I'm love you, Phoebe." Piper said.

"I love you too sis." Phoebe rang. "Good night." Phoebe walked back to her room to get some rest." She saw Piper's jacket hanging on the one door handel. She picked it up and had a flash.

_She saw Piper holding the pregnancy test with it blue. She smiled and hugged Leo._

"Have faith Piper, have faith." She whispered. "Good night everyone!" Phoebe called.

"Good night!" She heard come from her sisters and Leo.

"Good night." Phoebe said and walked into her room closing the door to drift away to sleep.


End file.
